


IzuMina week 2019

by DragonstoneH



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Before Battle, F/M, Fear of Rejection, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonstoneH/pseuds/DragonstoneH
Summary: Any works I make for the 2019 IzuMina week will be added here!





	1. Day 2: A Confession before the Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 the themes are proposal and beach, so a certain confession, a proposal, is said at sea. The heroes will face their final battle with no regrets.

“You can’t sleep, either?” asked a soft voice, coming up behind Izuku Midoriya’s back. For a moment he thought of lying, of saying he was seasick, they were on a Japanese Navy aircraft carrier, after all, but he decided against it. “Yeah, I don’t think I can sleep at all tonight. Tomorrow…I’m scared.”

He turned slightly to face the voice, but didn’t leave the ship’s railing, and he saw Mina Ashido’s cute face, covered in concern. She reached out a hand, reassuringly placing it on his shoulder. “It’s alright, I know I’m terrified myself.” Her hand rubbed softly against his t-shirt’s fabric, and he could feel how warm her hand was. It wasn’t the first time that Izuku’s thoughts hand turned to Mina’s hands, nor the first time he had felt an intense longing for holding her hand. Maybe in a better world…

“Mina, this was a volunteer thing, why did you choose to come to this fight?” he asked. The League of Villains had managed to bust All for One out of Tartarus, losing every member save Gigantomachia, who had left with All for One, and Himiko Toga, who had escaped on her own, and Izuku was sure he would never again see the villain girl in this world.

“All your friends are here to fight with you…don’t I count as one, Izu?” They were close enough that he didn’t blush like a tomato with the nickname, close enough that he could actually survive when they would hang out, just the two of them…were they still just friends? Did he even want that? The pink girl had become such a fixed point in his life, a support beyond his team mates.

“Of course you are my friend!” he said, the words “but I wish you were more than that” stuck in his throat. Instead, he just said “But they are my team, I couldn’t say no to them being here. Even if I’m terrified of all of you being there. And you…Mina, I really care about you. This year that we have been friends has really…”

“You don’t have to say it, I know.” Mina said, her eyes sad. “Even if I wasn’t here for my friends, Izu, that big idiot Gigantomachia…he went to my middle school once, did you know? Wanted to find a hero agency, was asking around. I know I may not be book smart or anything, but I knew that he wanted to kill that hero.”

Izuku was shocked, he had not known Mina had ever encountered villains before the attack at the USJ. In a second, his “hero side” took over and he took Mina’s hands without thinking, trying to be as comforting as possible, to let her know he was there. Izuku may be a bumbling fool with his own feelings, by his own admission, but he’d be damned if he didn’t do his best to help others with theirs. “Mina, I never knew…”

“It’s alright, only Kirishima kinda knows, he saw it. But…I never told anyone. Not my parents, not my big brother, not the school. And Kirishima…well, he knows just what he saw, and…and I have been angry at him for a long while now, so we haven’t talked about it again.”

“Wait…you’re angry with Kirishima?”

“Of course I am! I’m even a bit angry with you!”

“With me?” he said, feeling an immense confusion, not knowing what he might have done to ever anger the sweetest, most caring, most fun person he knew.

“It’s about Bakugou, you dummy! I’m angry with Kirishima cause he’s a big hypocrite. With you, cause you keep trying to be friends with someone who hurt you! And most of all, I’m angry at myself, you know?”

“Katsuki and I…it’s better now, but why would you be angry at yourself?”

She pouted and looked away, to the moon over the endless sea. “It’s made me think a lot, about a lot of things. And I’m frustrated about a lot of those things. But still, we were talking about Gigantomachia, weren’t we?”

Izuku could see that she didn’t want to go deeper into her anger at herself, and he wondered if perhaps…if perhaps she…no, that couldn’t be it. “Uh…yeah, we were.”

“Anyway, back there…I walked up to him, as confident as if it were just two students picking a fight, and then I saw…his eyes. They were full of death, Izu. Death and hate and everything wrong with the world. I knew that he could kill me in a single second, and not even bat an eye. I froze, I couldn’t move…I closed my eyes and tried saying some random address to his question. I heard the footsteps as he walked away and I broke down in tears…my friends walked me away, but I didn’t notice. I was still terrified and crying, and I don’t really remember the rest of that day.”

A few tears had started streaming down her cheeks, so Izuku let one of her hands go to wipe off the tears. “Mina, you were a hero back then, an inspiration.”

“But I was scared, I couldn’t do anything! Not like you and that Sludge Villain, you were a real hero all along! In fact, facing this fear is why I have wanted to really be a hero.”

Izuku was shocked to think anyone would remember that, to call that risk he had taken “heroic”. Only All Might had been impressed back then. And Mina? He hadn't told her, and he knew damn well that Bakugou wouldn’t have. “That…I don’t know. I felt like I had to do it, it was instinct. You stood upt to a villain when every instinct was telling you to run away! That is really brave!”

“I…well, if it comes from the bravest person I know, I can take the compliment!” Izuku didn’t know if it was the bright smile or the fact that she had called him “the bravest”, but he felt his heart race.

“I’m not really brave, you know. I’m still unable to do a lot of things, because I’m too afraid.”

Mina then smiled mischievously, using her now free hand to poke Izuku in the nose “What kinda things? Don’t tell me it’s being afraid of heights or something! Is it clowns? They are terrifying so it would be okay…”

“It’s not heights, and clowns…that’s just common sense!” he said, shuddering at the thought “No…I’m…please don’t laugh at me, okay?”

The look in her eyes was a mixture of her usual joy, with a bit of sadness, clearly hurt that he thought she would laugh at him “I wouldn’t laugh at you, Izu. Please, you can tell me, it is alright.”

“Okay…I’m afraid of rejection. VERY afraid of it. And with this fight coming up…it is eating at me. All for One and One for All…one of us is going to die there, prison will not hold him again. And if I die…I’m torn. What if…what if she says no, and that is the last memory I have on this world before I die?”

“Says “no”? What do you mean?”

“I’ve had…feelings, for someone, for a while now. I want to be more than friends, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything more.” He felt tears stinging at his eyes and he looked away, to the dark waters of the sea. “What if…what if I ruin a friendship with my feelings? What if I make things weird? I…don’t think I could die in peace with that in mind.”

Suddenly he felt pressure around his shoulders and arms, a weight against his back; Mina was hugging him, her face against his shoulder. With a faint voice, she said “Izu…stop it with all that “die” nonsense, you’re gonna win. You’ve got your pals, you got Bakugou’s team, even if he is a shit person…and I’ll be there too, and try and help. So, no dying, got it?”

She pulled him a bit so that she wouldn’t be hugging his back but rather his front, and said “Who is it anyway? She’s gotta be a lucky girl…or guy, I wouldn’t judge.” Why did she sound so sad? It broke Izuku’s heart to hear her voice like that. Then her voice again was her usual tone, though a bit strained, as in a conscious effort to use that familiar mood to reassure him “Is it Ochako?”

“No, our friendship got…strained. I don’t know if she had any feelings for me, I just saw how anxious she got when I was around…it nearly broke our friendship. If she wasn’t on the team, I don’t know if she’d ever even want to see me. And the thing is…I don’t even know what I did wrong there, and it just makes me more afraid to confess now.”

Mina sighed, brushing his back with her hand “Well, it’s her loss, isn’t it? Would you tell me? I’m super curious but I don’t want to insist on something that hurts you”

“I, well…maybe let’s talk about something else for a while, just…think a bit on it.” She was right there and he couldn’t do it, he was still afraid.

“Alright, Izu! What do you want to talk about?”

For some reason, an easier topic came to mind “All for One. You know why it is really personal for me, isn’t it?”

“Besides the fact that he threatened All Might and your mom in international television?”

“Well, that’s the main thing but…you know how my Quirk has seven aspects? The power, that black whip…even that smile Quirk?”

“Wait, you have a smile Quirk?”

“Sort of…it is kinda useless, it just keeps the teeth a bit cleaner and they can’t get punched out of my mouth.”

“That’s pretty neat. But how does that change anything?”

“My Quirk is…was a secret, but I have already told some people I trust, and…I trust you like very few others, Mina”

“What is the big secret, then?” she asked, a curious look on her face.

“I inherited my power from All Might, I really was Quirkless, and my Quirk originally comes from All for One.” A dozen expressions graced Mina’s face, from happiness, through apprehension, to confusion. And then, acceptance.

“Weirder things could happen, pal. So it is some sort of duty because of you inheriting this Quirk?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I know you’re gonna win, and this time that potato head fool is not getting away!” Izuku blushed at the thought of his friend thinking so highly of him. Unwanted thoughts of not deserving that flooded his mind in response, making his fear even greater.

He noticed that they were still hugging, minutes had passed and they were still there…why hadn't he noticed? Was it because of how natural it all felt? How _right_? He didn’t want to move from the embrace.

The fear of losing this, of never again holding Mina like this…finally overpowered him “Mina…that girl I want to confess too, the one I fell in love with…”

“Yes? Who is it???” she said, holding her breath.

“It is you!” said Izuku, closing his eyes, all but expecting Mina to recoil in disgust, maybe slap him, even throw him overboard. But instead, she just felt a soft hand reach for his cheek. A soft hand that shook his face until he opened his eyes. And, eyes open, he found Mina smiling at him. He had never seen such a bright face, such a beautiful face.

And then Mina said “You remember how I said I was frustrated and angry at myself? It was mainly cause every time we hung out, I chickened out of calling them dates! Isn’t that just super silly?”

“Wait, those were dates?”

“Izu…you took me to have dinner to a nice restaurant. And to the movies. And to the karaoke. And the…well, you get it.”

Izuku was shook to the core. He had actually been having four months’ worth of dates, enjoying Mina’s company while fearing that his growing feelings would just change it? “I thought it was all just platonic!”

“Really? I thought you insisting on being a perfect gentleman in each of the “totally not dates” showed some interest…” she said, teasingly.

“I guess I just acted like I would have wanted my father to act with my mom there…”

“You’ve never mentioned your father before…I kinda didn’t know he existed” Mina’s arms around him made him feel so confident, somehow.

“He’s never been there. Everything we’ve been through…and not even a text.”

“Well, that just sucks. I’m glad you’re not like that. Anyway, about the dates…”

Well, that was as good a place to ask, wasn’t it? So Izuku just went ahead, ignoring the knot in his insides “Then…uh…ehhh…wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?”

“Wow, those were some fast words! Looks like years of mumble rap really prepared me for this moment! And my answer is YES!!!”

 

Great feats of heroism and villainy had happened the next day. All for One’s allies, a sect of extremists that had carved a refuge in the mountains of China, a horde of Nomus, and Gigantomachia; all of them against a bunch of heroes hastily assembled from all of Asia. A mountain canyon had been all but flattened in the fight, and the things the heroes had seen…Izuku knew they would haunt them forever. But, even while covered in bandages and laying in immense pain on a stretcher, Izuku was happy.

All for One may have ripped every single Quirk inside One for All, except the base strength, even brought the fight inside Izuku’s mind…but in the end, All for One had been defeated, his hundreds of Quirks failing one after the other, defeated by heroes who had everything to live for. All that had remained was a basic life support Quirk, and Japan’s oldest enemy had been taken in, safely arrested.

Gigantomachia had suffered a similar fate, having been tripped with puddles of slippery acid and beat to submission on the ground. Mina had faced her fear and won, though not unscathed. Now cuddled next to Izuku in the stretcher bed, she complained about her leg being in a cast.

“At least you can still move your hands, Mina!” said Izuku, waving his entire arm the entire millimetre it could move.

“But what’s the point if I can’t hold yours, eh?”

“Well, that is a good point!”

Pouting a bit before deciding to play a bit with Izuku’s hair, which was only covered in bandages and plasters on the sides. “So, without the big bad…what now?”

With a huge smile, Izuku said “I may vaguely remember having a girlfriend who I really want to go on a ton of dates with.”


	2. Day 4, Space!: Mina's Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Mass Effect. Commander Midoriya of the Systems Alliance has a mission and needs a team, including a very special girl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the fourth day's prompt, I can mix two of my favourite franchises! Writing anything Mass Effect felt good, I might even do a whole crossover story in this setting.

 “Commander Midoriya, as both an N7 marine and officer with the Systems Alliance Navy, it seems fitting that you should captain the SSV Yuuei, the first in our Normandy Class.” Admiral Enji Todoroki’s voice was derogatory, the man had clearly wanted his son, Shouto, to be the ship’s master. Despite Shouto being a good friend from the officer corps, Izuku Midoriya knew that would have been pure nepotism, just as how much the Admiral, nicknamed Endeavor behind his back, had tried pushing his other son, Touya, as a prospect for SPECTRE status.

That had gone most horribly, as Touya had clearly wanted nothing with his father and had defected for Cerberus. And now, with Commander Shepard, humanity’s biggest icon, gone, the Alliance needed to pick up the slack.

“The ship comes with a mission, Midoriya. You’re to pick up a few crew members and then hunt down a crew of Cerberus operatives, last spotted exchanging fire with a Quarian ship near Haestrom. You’re not a Spectre, so keep it low key, commander. Now move it, I’ll send you the details to the ship’s terminal”

“Yes, sir!” said Izuku, despite knowing all the details of Admiral Endeavor’s many flaws, he was still his superior, ever since Admiral Yagi had retired from the fleet. _Team members, huh?_ After Shepard’s success against Saren, the Alliance had been much more open in their cooperation with other Citadel races, especially with Turians and Asari. _He’d not have mentioned anything if it was just a squad of N7 marines…_

The first file in his data pad was about the team mates; a young krogan battlemaster named Bakugou, a Turian mechanic named Hatsume, and a half-human, half-Quarian named Ashido. _Human-Quarian? I had never heard of something like that…_ It was no secret that Izuku found Quarian women quite attractive, their suits and masks just increasing the mystery…Lieutenant Mineta had probably teased him enough about that anyway.

Endeavor’s angry email mentioned a bar in the Citadel where the team had been summoned, conveniently; Izuku would have not enjoyed too much having to run around the entire Citadel just to get on with the mission and finally see his new ship! A skytaxi ride later and he was in the same sector as the bar, the Dark Star Lounge, in Zakera Ward.

The atmosphere was quieter than he had expected for the type of establishment, but it still looked like quite the fun place to visit with friends. Friends that didn’t recommend ryncol, like Ensign Kaminari!

He saw Hatsume, a slightly shorter than average female Turian, with pink markings on her exo-skeletal face, and Bakugou, a huge krogan with orange and black armour, and a grenade launcher strapped to his leg as comfortably as Izuku carried his Carnifex pistol. With all the confidence his training gave him, he waved at them “Uh…hey! I’m Midoriya, you guys are in my team, then?”

The Turian, Hatsume, was instantly on him, examining his armour and weapons, even taking his helmet from his hands “Oooh, N7, good stuff…can be improved further with a bit of eezo…maye you are biotic? I can enhance biotics…Gloves need calibrating…lots of calibrating…”

“Excuse me…Hatsume? Maybe we could calibrate the ship too if you’ll go there?”

The Turian smiled at him “Yes! I’ll make your ship better than the SSV Normandy, even if it is a Citadel taxi at the moment! I just know it! I’ll get going, get my tools, get some eezo…some dextro chocolate…” she rambled on and on, just like Izuku did when talking about ships. He could already tell he’d be friends with the mechanic.

As the Turian left, Izuku noticed that Bakugou hadn’t even moved from his seat. His face contorted into a snarl and he said “In Tuchanka we’ve got a word for humans as weak as you: “Deku”!” He got up and squared up to Izuku “I ain’t following a Deku, not even to kill Cerberus shitheads!” he said. Izuku wasn’t going to respond to the krogan’s petty bullying, so he answered in the only way he knew krogans understood; a headbutt.

Bakugou staggered back a step and then laughed “You’re still a Deku but you’ve got balls to do that. You do know that with my biotics I could explode your face in an instant, don’t you?”

“In Earth we have a word for loud mouthed brutes who are clearly more bark than bite, “Kacchan”. You’re clearly a Kacchan, mate” The krogan only laughed, scratched his butt and emptied his ryncol. “A Deku and a Kacchan, hunting for Cerberus. Sounds like fun, I haven’t killed a human in weeks. I’ll go and find all my ridiculous amounts of explosives and meet you at the ship, “Captain”.”

“It is commander, and I share the sentiment, fighting Cerberus will be great! I should go” with that Izuku left the krogan in search for the final teammate, Ashido. He walked over to the bar, intending to ask the bartender, but then he heard a commotion, the all too familiar sounds of Mattock battle rifles answered by the bursts of a Quarian shotgun.

In seconds he was running towards the source of the noise, a back alley just outside the bar. A squad of Blue Suns mercs was firing at a support beam, where a Quarian was taking cover, occasionally moving to take potshots, but the mercs were too far away for her weapon to be effective.

Izuku had not been seen yet, so he could ambush the mercs and help the Quarian! For an instant he cursed his lack of biotics, if he could have just slammed the men to the ground it might have all been resolved non-lethally. But the Blue Suns were clearly trying to kill the Quarian, and Izuku was not going to let them hurt her, whatever it took!

He ran as quietly as possible, his footsteps drowned by the gunfire, and came up on one of the Blue Suns troopers from behind. Activating his omni-blade, Izuku stabbed at the human mercenary, taking him down. Before the other three had realized their comrade was gone, Izuku took out his Carnifex handgun and shot the first enemy, a huge Batarian.

“You will not kill her!” yelled Izuku as he took cover behind a dumpster that smelled of dextro alcohol. Holding his breath, Izuku took a lucky potshot that hit a merc’s rifle, destroying it, so he rushed in; shaping his omin-blade into a giant energy fist, he punched the disarmed Blue Suns trooper, yelling “Smash!”

But he had placed himself right where the last merc could shoot him. _Escape now, Quarian girl!_ he thought, as he saw the Mattock’s barrel aiming down at him. A shot was fired, and Izuku felt an impact, but it had come from the side!

Izuku rolled around the ground, intertwined with the person who had saved him: the Quarian girl. And he saw her blood, red like a human’s, coming out of a tear in her pressurized suit. But instinct dictated that he fight first and then attempt any medical aid, so he aimed down at the Blue Suns trooper, and fired, clean at his head, despite being upside down on the floor.

The Quarian tried getting up, but only managed to stand on one knee, her hand immediately going to her side, to where she was bleeding. Izuku immediately rushed in to support her, holding her and putting her free arm around his neck.

“You’re going to be alright! I’ll take you away from here and we’ll uhhh…get you fixed! Don’t worry!” Izuku hoped he was reassuring as he tried to hold her up gently and support her as they limped away. He noticed she was shorter than him, and that her legs seemed strong and powerful…but he didn’t stare at them, he didn’t want the Quarian girl to think he was some kind of pervert!

“I saw a med clinic close by when I arrived, you’ll be healthy in no time!” Izuku told the girl, terrified at the thought of her wounds infecting and killing her, as Quarians had extremely weak immune systems. And her suit was torn, so even if the wound didn’t kill her, bacteria in the air might…

“It just grazed me, I’m okay!” she said, and Izuku was surprised at how sweet her voice was, how kind she sounded. “It’s not like I’m a skinny Salarian, I’m strong!” she said, laughing. _Focus, Izuku, you can’t just fall in love with a girl’s voice when she could die! Hurry up!_

“It’s just around the corner, miss…I don’t know your name, sorry…” Izuku felt just as awkward as before the academy talking to the girl. He’d fought against the Geth a year earlier, he’d survived thresher maws, he was captain of his own ship now…and a cute girl still made him stutter and blush.

“Oh, I’m Mina! Nice to meet you! What about you?”

Did he use name, rank and number? No, that was for interrogations with the enemy…did he just use his first name? Oh no, he was muttering again, would she think it was creepy? “That mumbling is kinda cute but I didn’t really get it…” she said.

“Uhhh…I’m Izuku Midoriya!” he finally said, managing to string coherent words at last. Thankfully, they were there at the clinic, so they barge in to the front desk. A Salarian attendant spoke to them, as quickly as every Salarian “I’m Morlan, currently working as front desk attendant for Doctor Chiyo also known in her youth as The Recovery Girl due to…Oh, excuse me, you are wounded, please go in.”

Mina’s legs were getting shaky, despite earlier having said that it was nothing, so Izuku just picked her up against his chest, like a bride in olden times, and brought her to a hospital bed. “You see? I told you we would make it!” he said, as he watched the mentioned doctor arrive.

Doctor Chiyo was an ancient Asari, and incredibly short, just a bit above a meter twenty. “Quarian? No, legs don’t match. Five fingers, too. Weird. Child, tell me what happened, who you are, and I’ll see how to treat you.” The doctor’s voice was strict and lacked patience, which startled Mina a bit, and her hand looked for Izuku’s. Without giving himself a chance to overthink, Izuku squeezed her hand, trying to be comforting for the injured girl.

He also realized that, in an effort to not look like a pervert, he hadn't even noticed that Mina’s legs weren’t curved like a Quarian’s…rather, like a human’s! And indeed, she had five fingers instead of three, he saw in her hand in his!

“Okay madam doctor…keelah. I was going to a meeting, cause I know stuff about some Cerberus people doing bad stuff, and out of nowhere these thugs appeared! They said “Suit rat! Give us the data pad!”, I think they confused me with someone else…”

Doctor Chiyo sighed, then continued “The _injury_ , I don’t need your life’s story, miss…I also asked for your name!” As the elderly woman complained, she cleaned Mina’s injury with some sort of antiseptic that made her wince and tighten her grip on Izuku’s hand.

“Oh, yeah! I’m Mina Ashido vas Qwib Qwib! Though now I’m with the exploration vessel “Terua”…Ah, yes! The mercs were gonna kill the handsome boy, so I pushed him out the way and they got me!” _Handsome boy?!?!_ Izuku felt his face burning in a plasma-red blush.

“Kid, you look like you got a fever too, I’ll charge you later.” Doctor Chiyo said “Seems like the shot went through at a very shallow angle. You’re half-asari?”

Mina let a sigh of relief and then answered “I’m half human! My dad met my mom during that war with the Turians and they had me!” It finally clicked for Izuku: she was in his team!

“Explains the legs and all. So, you won’t die if your suit gets pierced?”

She brought her free hand to her helmet, tapping the glass in a thinking manner “I think I’d survive like 48 hours, but I might get the sniffles!” She laughed, and Izuku couldn’t help but join in, the relief that she wouldn’t die there was quite a lot.

“I guess you don’t have a change of clothes, though, so I’ll have to cut up your suit a bit before stitching it back up. You’re paying, or is he paying?” said the Doctor, pointing at them.

“I’ll pay, madam doctor! Miss vas Qwib Qwib saved my life!” Izuku said, trying to remember if Quarian ship names worked like that.

“Thanks pal!” said Mina “But please call me Mina!”

The doctor clicked her tongue and said “I’d say get a room, you two, but that might give the lad a heart attack!” Then she laughed sardonically “And I need at least one conscious client to get paid. Anyway, if you can take off your helmet, I can give you anaesthesia via some gummies. Or do you prefer the injection?” The tiny Asari brandished a huge syringe, and Mina just held on tighter to his hand.

“The helmet! The helmet!” she fumbled at the neck connections and filters, and took it off to reveal the most attractive face Izuku had ever seen; golden eyes with black sclerae, a delicate nose, full lips with a ready smile, pink hair that went in every direction and looked incredibly soft, and her pink skin just completed the look. He gulped and, realizing he had been staring, he looked away.

“Yeah, yeah, she’s cute…you should have seen me eight hundred years ago! Now that was beauty! Eat this.” Doctor Chiyo gave Mina a gummy shaped like a hanar, which she chewed eagerly. “It tastes really good! Better than those helmet rations!”

“Looks like you can digest both dextro and regular foods, interesting. Now you, boy, stop looking all lovey-dovey and give Morlan my credits! I wanna gamble some with that old Turian Gran Torino!”

Izuku checked one last time on Mina, who gave him a smile and a thumbs up, and then went to pay for the treatment. It wasn’t too expensive, but he was still thankful that it came out of Admiral Endeavor’s budget, not his own.

He returned to find Mina snoring softly as doctor Chiyo finished stitching her wound with some medgel, disinfecting it and then placing a plaster above it, which she explained would be absorbed into the skin over time and give Mina nutrients directly in the affected area. Then Chiyo closed up Mina’s suit “At least I didn’t damage that tacky pink cloth, them Quarians can get touchy about such things. When she wakes up, you should take her home, boy.”

Izuku didn’t think the cloth adornment looked tacky at all, in fact, he felt it matched nicely with her pretty face. And he would certainly make sure she got safely to the SSV Yuuei, she was a valuable crew member now, and he cared immensely for all his crew, even annoying ones like Lieutenant Mineta! And obviously if asked, he would never admit that the huge crush he was developing for Mina played any part in wanting to keep her safe and see her happy…

Some time later, he sat on a chair that the old Asari doctor had allowed him to move so he could be close to Mina. He had been waiting for the anaesthesia to wear off a bit so they might get a cab to the docks, and Mina could get proper sleep there, she just looked so tired, it made him want to cover her with a nice blanket, just by instinct.

Then Mina woke up, yawning, and said “Oh, hey! It is the handsome boy! I’m still super sleepy, but we should really get going…I have to find this “Commander Midoriya” person to go on a quest with! Is he your dad? You said you were Izuku Midoriya, right?”

For some reason it flattered Izuku immensely that, even while still under a bit of anaesthesia, Mina had remembered his name! “Oh…it actually is me! I’m commander Izuku Midoriya!”

They walked a bit so Mina could properly wake up, and then she pouted a bit, seemingly considering something… “Aw shucks! So that means you are gonna be my boss?”

Izuku didn’t know what to think at that question, was it an issue? “Uhh…I guess?”

“That sucks! I was just gonna ask you on a date to go dancing to Purgatory!”

“I treat my team as equals though and…date? Ehh?” He was truly at a loss for words.

The pink girl winked at him “I’m kidding! Not on the date part, that’s still a thing! The part about it being weird!”

“Oh, alright then…” Then Izuku finally understood everything she had been saying “Yes! I’d like to! You saved my life and all, I could never say no!” Her smile was everything good in the galaxy that he had wanted to defend when enlisting in the Systems Alliance.

They chatted along the way in the taxi and up to the ship, which they finally admired in awe. “You think they might let me become Mina Ashido vas Yuuei instead?” she asked as he showed her to her quarters, which she would be sharing with Sergeant Utsushimi and Specialist Asui.

“I’d really like that!” Izuku said, he knew enough about Quarians to know that their ship was their real home. It may have just been a couple of hours, but he wanted Mina on his ship, for a very long time. After talking a bit more, about the schedule, about the Cerberus crew they would be hunting, led by a wanted assassin called Himiko Toga…even about Earth.

Mina might make him feel flustered and a bit awkward, but he had felt chemistry such as that with few other people. Setting up a time to go to Purgatory for their date, Izuku finally said good bye, just the way the hero of the Alliance, Shepard, would have done “I should go”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
